blue's story
by Mew blue bubblegum
Summary: hey everyone this is the backstory of my oc mew blue bubblegum/blue elaine robison! im sorry but the first chapter is bad but it is WAY better starting at chapter 2! rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Blue's story

**Kisshu: A new story Blue?**

**Blue: YEP! Guess what it's about!**

**Kisshu: what should've have happened?**

**Blue: NOPE! Guess again!**

**Ichigo: is it another kisshigo story?**

**Blue: maybe but generally no! Last guess!**

**Ichigo: when did we have a guess limit?**

**Lettuce; * looks hopeful* is it a paittuce story since mindless love doesn't have a moment for us?**

**Blue: sorry but no. It's a story for my mindless love readers though, it's blue's back-story but I can be read separately. I'm doing this since blue's history and stuff is vague and I don't want to waste space on mindless love for people who don't like the sweet's so here's a story for the people who want to know!**

**Lettuce: so its going to be a flash back story?**

**Blue: sort of it'll jump around a bit but will generally be… well you'll see. Wont be in a continuous POV just a heads up! **

**Blue's mom's name is Christen and her dad's name is Kōhī ON WITH THE FIC!**

No ones POV

Kōhī flies over the streets of Tokyo his short dark brown hair flipping around occasionally landing in his crystal blue eyes. The year is 1999 and he was chosen by deep blue to go to earth for five years.

His mission, find a human and show himself only to them and see how they react to his ablates and appearance. Thus he was searching for a human whom he was willing to put up with for that length of time.

Suddenly below him he see Christen who's about his age with golden blond hair in a tight bun strolling through a park in a gray pencil skirt, a white blouse and black heels. Trailing behind her is a bunch of paparazzi snapping pictures with out the women noticing.

A smirks appears on Kōhī's face as he chooses her as his 'subject'

**Over one year later**

Kōhī was hovering outside the hospital out of sight of the other humans waiting for the nurses and doctors to leave so he can go and see his new child and christen.

soon the doctors left and as soon as the door was closed he teleports into the room next to christen and his new born.

The baby girl was tiny by human standards but average by cyniclone standards, and was sitting still moving her two cat-like crystal blue eyes around the room as if scanning it.

"Ugh can you hold it?" christen asks her brown eyes and voice filled with distaste.

Kōhī picks the baby up and she does a quick scan of his face.

On top of her head is a few tuffs dark brown hair and her ears are human sized but slightly pointy, her lips hiding two fangs.

"honestly the ONLY thing that brat is good for was getting me more publicity, but now the buzz about me is dying down! Can you believe that outrage?!" christen complains, "now I'm going to have to find a new use for her! Honestly my life is soooo stressful! Cant one thing go right for me?"

Kōhī looks at the 'watch' around his wrist that is counting down the days until he can return to Cyn and get away from her, hoping he can take the child back with him.

**Time-skip two years: the baby's pov**

So far it's just a normal day my mom complained about how I was a waste of space as my dad pretending to listen as he stares down at a watch that's counting down the time until he can go back to his planet. I hope I get to go with him when he leaves since my mom hasn't even named me yet since I'm such a burden.

Yeah I'm so useless, I can read minds, fly, understand and remember everything that's happened to me since I was born, teleport and create a blue glowing jellyfish thing, and summon stuff to my hand from nowhere.

I lay on my dads lap bored when suddenly the doorbell rings my dad places me on his bed then teleports as my mom goes to answer the door I crawl into the hall near the door and listen to my mom talk to a dark brown haired man in a lab coat.

**Blue: yeah I'm ending it there for now I'm getting tired! Please review! I'll try to continue this tomorrow! Oh and if you read mindless love please check out my profile and do the poll there! Thanks later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue's story

**Blue: yesssssssss! Finally chapter 2! Whooooo *starts happy dancing***

**Pai: * teleports in* what on Cyn is she doing?**

**Kisshu: can it grumpy! Let the kid enjoy herself!**

**Blue: * stops dancing* Kisshu I'm only eleven months younger then you!**

**Kisshu: * puts finger on blue's nose* that's pretty much a year, so you're a chibi to me! Just like Tart!**

**Blue& Taruto: HEEEEEEY! We are NOT chibis!**

**Blue: * flips hair* humph! If you don't mind I have a fic to update thank you. *Stalks off to secrete lair of evil bad-assness * BAKAS!**

**Kisshu: Is she bipolar?**

**Pai: no, she is criminally insane. Do your research. She also does not own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power, on with the fic.**

**Baby's POV (time skip 5 years making her 8)**

Todays the day I leave Prof. shirogane's lab with brand new mew snow leopard DNA! I'm honestly scared to return to my mom, plus I'm going to miss Ry-kun!

I remember the entire time he showed my nothing but kindness in his actions and tear blue eyes I think I have I crush on him.

_-Oh what am I saying? I HAVE A CRUSH ON RYOU SHIROGANE! – _

I have to admit even though I spent most of my time in a test tube here I have a strong bond with Ry-kun and Keichiro so I'm really sad to go.

So here I am sitting by the door in a pair of jeans and a blue kitten t-shirt trying not to cry when my blond crush comes running around the corner grinning ear to ear Keichiro following a bit behind.

" we got you a going away gift!" Ryou cries joyfully giving me a tight hug causing my new, white, spotted ears to pop out.

"NYAAAN!" I scream covering my ears with both hands as both boys giggle a bit, "heeeey! You'd act the same if cat ears popped out of your head!" I shout laughing as well.

"Wait you guys have gift for me? You really, really shouldn't have!" I state stopping or giggle fit.

Keichiro nods, "of course we did! Though it was mostly Ryou's idea though, we got you… a name!"

My eyes go wide and I feel a hopeful smile reach the corners of my mouth.

Ryou then moves in front of me and looks into my eyes then says with a kind smile as he softly speaks, "that's right, from thus day forth thou shalt-" I cut Ryou off with what Keichiro calls my ' excuse me? attitude look' and he starts again, "from now on your name is Blue! The original mew mew, the hero of earth and" he swallows hard, "the girl who stole my heart"

I prepare to tell him that I love him back when the door opens and there stands my mom she looks at me with disgust and the point to the car.

I look pleadingly at Keichiro before trudging off to the car.

But before I get there I feel someone shove me down then a foot shoving my face into the ground before I'm hosted up by my dark brown hair and dragged into the car.

(time skip on car ride and walk to the basement of blues house later)

Blue's POV

My mom releases my hair and throws me against the cold stonewall of the basement.

She begins to lecture me on how I should've been a good daughter and died during all the experiments.

I'm so use to rants like these and curl up into a ball waiting for the trigger word.

Suddenly I hear it the word punishment and feel the whip lash down onto my paper white skin and I feel the blood leak over the wound, same. Old. Story.

So there I lay my mom cracking the whip over and over.

Its been going on for six hours and all I feel is blood on my back, I don't think there's any skin left, and that's when I realize

-_I'm going to die! My mom is going to kill me! I-I don't want to die! I just got my name, I need to tell Ryou how I love him back! –_

Suddenly the door explodes open and I see police officers rush in as my vision begins to go black. After a dozen police officers rush toward my mom I see four people dash towards me.

One is a women with blue eyes and long blond hair, behind her is a man who runs wearing a lab coat and glasses over his dark eyes his short, dark hair flying back, but in the front is Keichiro and Ryou.

"R-Ry-k-kun," I gasp the blackness getting thicker, "I l-love you too." My eyes slide shut.

**Blue: weeellll that was interesting! Anyway * takes a swig of coke* hope any one reading enjoyed that especially the cliffe! ;) anyway review pleeeease! Buh-bye!**

**MUHAHAHA!**


End file.
